


Mishap to the Future?!

by Rie12



Series: Dimileth Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hearing Voices, Magical Accidents, Pining, Pregnancy, Sex, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie12/pseuds/Rie12
Summary: Dimitri was just enjoying the day pining after Byleth as they trained.A magical mishap done by yours truly, (I am Lysithea von Ordelia, do try and remember that!). sends him into a place he seems to know but looks different.Work inspired by the awesome comic by @majunju in twitter3rd Submission to tumblr's @dimilethweek's Dimileth Week 2019.





	Mishap to the Future?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd prompt by @dimilethweek in tumblr, the theme being Future/Past.
> 
> This story is inspired by the gorgeous art by @majunju from Twitter. Please go check them out and drop a follow and a like and share their great art guys:
> 
> Part 1: https://twitter.com/m_majunju/status/1172164185410523137?s=09
> 
> Part 2: https://twitter.com/m_majunju/status/1172597876607746048?s=19
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit Note: I completely forgot to put the note here oof 😥  
Please let me have this cause it's really getting confusing with both Dimitris here ;-;. Past Dimitri: Dimitri || Future Dimitri: Dima Okie? 
> 
> Dima becomes Dimitri once past Dimitri goes back. Sorry if you get confused 😅

Dimitri's gonna kill Annette and Claude.

Why you ask?

It all started when…

* * *

_ ~Flashback no Jutsu~ _

It was a nice spring time for the people residing Garreg Mach Monastery as the nice spring breeze went through Fódlan. The not so hot rays of the sun didn't bake the pale skins of the people from the frigid climates of Faerghus, Dimitri amusedly thought. 

He greeted his fellow housemates as they spar through the training grounds. He sees Annette and Mercedes at the side with Golden Deer turned Blue Lions member Lysithea looking like they are practicing their reason spells. 

_ 'Looks to be the Warp Spell' _ Dimitri thought.

He turned his eyes to see Ingrid and Sylvain practicing their riding with Ingrid on her trusted white pegasus, Zephyr, and Sylvain on his tall brown mare, Nicole. His lips quirked up seeing Ingrid hit Sylvain in the head in irritation as Sylvain once again got distracted by another female student walking past.

_ 'As always' _Dimitri thought, shaking his head.

He looks to the left and sees Felix training on his own with his sword. 

_ 'I think the Professor had him focus on sword for the whole month and most likely he's going for the Certification Exam tomorrow to be a swordmaster' _Dimitri thought, observing as Felix goes through the routine. 

Felix stops when he sees Dimitri looking at him and snubs him, turning his head away and walking away.

Dimitri sighs at Felix's behavior towards him and puts his attention towards Ashe, Shamir, and Bernadetta who's practicing their bow while Dedue, his loyal retainer, practiced his axe prowess as according to the Professor's instruction.

Dimitri blushed at the thought of his beautiful, kind _ mine mine mine _professor. 

When he first met the _ my goddess _ , _ only mine _ professor, he found her to be a respectable ally _ our goddess and savior _ and a great tactitian especially close to their age. Her prowess in multiple weapons _ appeals to us isn't it you feral demon? _ impress him as well as the other lions, even Felix _ the blue haired boy will not take our goddess _ which just tells how good she was. 

He was then told by Professor Manuela that the professor _ ours _ was going to go around the academy and ask the three lords about each house and he's happy she picks the Blue Lions _ We're happy that she picks us more than them. She belongs to us _

He tries, oh he tries to quiet the desire in his heart _ you will never quiet me, you fool _ . He admires her so much and hopes he will be able to learn a lot from her _ we wish that she would only look at us with those lovely violet eyes. _

He does his best in participations of hand-to-hand exercise with the professor. His eyes try not to follow the drops of sweat gliding down her pale and supple skin _ I wish we can lick those sweat from her body _ . He tries to do his best when they are sent by the archbishop in missions outside the monastery and the academy. He keeps his distance to follow the royal upbringing taught to him when he was young by the royal tutors and the rules of the nobility. He doesn't wish to embarrass the kingdom and himself to the professor _ Why will you not allow us to be close to her, you fool! We know you want her! Just you wait monster, you'll snap one day and she'll hate you. She'll realize why Felix calls you a _ ** _boar_ ** _ . _

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and picks out a training lance and went through his lance routine as per the professor's instruction.

The professor walks into the training ground in her usual attire holding a training lance in one hand. His eyes trail over the stocking-clad thighs and the armor-corset on her chest. Then his eyes land on Claude. Claude stuck close to the professor _ That boy should stay away from what is ours _talking about something with her, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Professor, good morning to you. Shall I call the others so that we can start the session?" Dimitri politely asked _ Good, good get our savior's attention. Her attention is supposed to be only on us _. The professor's violet eyes turned to him and nodded her head.

Claude walked towards the former Golden Deer and began talking to her since they would start with raising the proficiency of the bow users in the class which were Ashe, Shamir, and the shy former Black Eagles, Bernadetta.

He watched as the professor coached the other two with Shamir before he was startled by the Lysithea's angry voice.

"Come on, Lysithea, show Claude that you've successfully learned the warp spell !" Annette cheerfully said.

"Hmph, Of course it'll work! It'll teleport whoever is needed in a place and they'll finish off something" Lysithea grumpily said, glaring at Claude.

"My, my, chill Lysithea. 'M not saying that you've not learnt it or anythingl" Claude said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying if it's gonna work a lot in battle since you're such a tiny little thing and if your magic is enough to do that for a large distance"

"How dare you?! Of course it will!" Lysithea said, suddenly standing up.

The other blue lions as well as the professor turned their heads to look at the commotion happening between the two.

"I'll show you!" Lysithea said, forming the warp spell in her hands 

"Wait, Lysithea!" Byleth said, trying to stop Lysithea from casting but she was far too late.

Lysithea had already cast the spell which then suddenly hit him. 

He lost consciousness hearing the professor's voice before he knows no more.

_ End Flashback _

* * *

And that's how he was in this predicament.

He awakes in the garden filled with different kinds of blooming flowers. He sees Amaryllis, Carnations (he sees them in red, pink, and white), white Chrysanthemums, Daffodils, Gardenias, Gladiolus, Hydrangea, Irises (blue and yellow), Anemones, Snow Drops, and Peonies.. He doesn't remember what they all meant since he was taught the language of flowers long before the death of his Royal Father, but he gazes in awe of the collection of flowers in the garden. (1)

'_ Whoever owns this garden cares for it very much and must hold a lot of meaning to them' _Dimitri thought as he starts walking down the maze of hedges, plains of colorful flowers and trees.

His eyes zeroed in on a structure, a gazebo, a few meters away since he saw someone sitting inside it.

He rushed towards it hoping to ask where he was to be able to locate his location and ask how he might be able to return to the academy. 

Once he was in sight of whoever it was inside the gazebo, he started to open his mouth to call out to them but he finds himself tongue-tied. The individual, a tall man with long blond hair at chin-length, a blue eye so similar to his own at the right side of his face with the other eye covered by a black eyepatch, wearing a dark armor with a blue cross scratched on it, and what he remembers very clearly as his royal father's cloak wrapped around the man, looked up from his porcelain tea cup and focused on his figure. 

The one-eyed man rapidly blinks in surprise.

"You…" the older man started before snapping his mouth shut.

Dimitri was still lost for words trying to connect what is happening and thinks that whatever Lysithea had casted upon him may have brought out the feral thoughts and gave it a form which was now in front of him.

_ 'I can't let the professor see this darkness I have hidden for these past years. I can't let this _ ** _monster of himself_ ** _ touch the professor. No, I can't let them open my filthy thoughts of her to her.' _ Dimitri thought, assured that the man in front of him was the feral thoughts in his mind given form.

"Where is the professor?!" Dimitri asked, his eyes narrowing. "If you touch a single strand of hair on her head I'll-"

The man thinks to himself as he looked down on the talking young adult in front of him. 

'_ I wonder if my beloved found me cute back then' _

"We're married with a kid" He said to Dimitri, startling him.

Dimitri sputters when he heard the man declare he was married to his beloved teacher and had a kid. He blushes and he feels like his mind has shut down with the information.

_ 'I… I- I'M MARRIED?! AND… AND… AND WITH THE PROFESSOR!!!!' _ Dimitri thought, imaginary steam coming out of his head, the forgotten lance in his hand splintering in pieces. _ 'THE PROFESSOR AND I-' _

Then the last word enters his mind…

'_ Wait… he said we're married and with a… a- a kid!' _Dimitri thought, his mind blown apart by the information.

"I… I'M MARRIED TO THE PROFESSOR?!" Dimitri yells out, blushing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M MARRIED AND WITH… WITH A KID?!"

The man raises his eyebrows watching, amused at his younger self's breakdown. 

"I'm you but only a few years older." The man, _ The older me _Dimitri thinks, said. "Many things have come to pass and go these past few years that have passed, and yet our wife has been by our side and has gifted us one of the greatest gifts to this unworthy man" he continued, putting down the cup of now cold tea. 

"A child… she has gifted us a child" The Older Dimitri said. "She has gifted us unconditional love and a child"

The older one snaps his head towards one of the openings to the gazebo. 

"What's going on here? It's Feodor's (2) nap time and the noise-" a female voice said.

Dimitri watches as the man's lone eye softens in tenderness as he takes in the woman in white come with a child held close to her bosom.

Dimitri shifts his eyes towards the woman and recognizes her as his beloved professor _ See you fool, we will have her in the future. Take her, ruin her, get her for ourselves _ except with the startling mint colored hair and bright green eyes. 

He takes in her image of beauty. She wore a pure white dress with a slit on top of her breast, allowing others to see the swell of her breast. The ornament on top of her bosom closing the collar of her dress with a few fabrics cascading down of it, in the middle of her plump breast, down her stomach and ending down her hips. Behind her, trailed her pure white cloak which reached the floor of the garden. 

He also looks at the small child who's rubbing his eye from being awoken from his nap and currently standing beside the professor. The child had the famous Blaiddyd blond hair, the mint colored eyes which reflect his mother's, Byleth, eye color. He was clothed in the similar garments he once wore as a child who grew up in the cold climate of Fhirdiad with the fur lining the cloth surrounding the cloak.

"Beloved! Feodor!" Dima exclaimed with a tender voice as the boy now more awake from his drowsiness, ran towards his father and wrapped his little arms around his neck. 

'_ Beloved?!' _ Dimitri exclaimed in his head, still trying to wrap around his head the idea of marrying the woman he currently views as a professor and the woman of his dreams. _ 'Feodor… a gift from above… what a beautiful name. Fitting for a child born from a monster like me. _' Dimitri thought to himself as he watched the tender moment between the child and Dima.

"Hold on… oh my! Dimitri?!" Byleth exclaimed "Is that you?" 

"Yes professor" he exclaimed back, blushing in embarrassment for exclaiming loudly. He coughs softly to get back to being more polite, though the blush continued to cling unto his cheeks, refusing to disappear. "May I ask why you're hair is mint colored professor?" Dimitri asks with pupils shaking and hands sweating with which he tries to wipe on his black pants.

"Oh my! You were so cute back then!" She exclaims, hugging him close to her. "Wah! You're shorter than me. So cute!" 

He blushes as his head pushes in between Byleth's pillowy pair of breasts. 

"Papa, who dat?" Feodor asked, pointing at the stranger that looked like his father as he was now carried by Dima.

"Uhhh…" Dima started, not knowing how to explain to his young child a complicated situation. "It's a complicated matter Feodor."

"Mama ist coodling him close to her chest papa! I wanna coodle" Feodor said with watery eyes.

Dima gloomily watches as his wife pampers the younger him with kisses on the cheeks and putting Dimitri's head in the valley of her breast. As hours flew by, his wife continues to affectionately converse with the younger him with stories of their life leaving out events that need to happen. 

_ I see you're even jealous of the fact that the younger you... _ ** _YOU _ ** _ having the attention of what is ours. Hehehe as expected of a beast like you. We must remind our beloved that she is ours alone. She may only give her affections to us… _ ** _US AND OUR CHILD!_ **

'_ You will not dictate my actions any further. Byleth has been with us for these past years even through the times when I was feral and mad with the ideas of revenge and had in those days disregard her voice of reason and care. I cannot… I will not _ ** _allow _ ** _ you to come and destroy that when I am now enjoying her warmth and care and these gifts she is giving us. Now be silent' _

The voice grew silent.

Dima sighs in relief when the voice disappeared. The feral voice from his younger years still remain in Dimitri. His concern eyes landed on him thinking '_ I know that the voice still rings in your head. Whispering and keeping you up at night with that obsessive voice to be rough and to _ ** _kill _ ** _ and _ ** _avenge_ ** _ and be the beast. I hope maybe… that you'll realize sooner that you have friends around you...people that care for you… people that are willing to help carry the burden on your shoulders like how beloved has done. Know that we also deserve happiness and love of our subjects, our friends, and especially our beloved and child' _

* * *

The sun fell down the horizon and the bright moon appeared in the sky, the stars decorating the horizon with beautiful lights.

The royal family and Dimitri were now inside a room around a table, sitting.

Then, Dimitri started growing faint.

"It looks like you are now being pulled back to your timeline." Byleth said, cradling the now sleeping crown prince. "It seems Lysithea or Annette may have found a way to reverse the spell or maybe the time is trying to correct itself"

"It looks like it professor" Dimitri replied looking at the queen/professor.

"Thank you for graciously conversing with me." Dimitri said, scratching his cheek. "I'm sorry to have taken the whole time of your day. It was… enlightening. Thank you so much. You as well older me." 

Dima nodded as he brings his beloved closer to himself as they watch as Dimitri disappears from where he was seated as if no one was there. The only trace of existence was a porcelain cup half-filled with chamomile tea and a silver spoon.

"Dima…" Byleth softly started.

"Yes beloved?" Dima looked down at the leaning frame of his wife.

"You were so cute back then" she said, softly giggling. 

"Am I not cute anymore beloved?" He said before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

He lets them in and a maid then takes the sleeping prince back to his quarters to let him rest on his bed, leaving behind the royal couple inside Dima's office connected to the royal bedroom.

"Well~" Byleth said "cute is not what I would describe you beloved. Handsome and _ hot _ is what _ I _think well describes you" her voice dropped into a seductive tone, her index finger running down chest, now only covered by his thin undershirt.

His pupils shrink in desire as he follows the finger trailing over his muscled chest.

"Is that so beloved?" he huskily said, his eyes revealing his lust for this woman.

He grabs Byleth by the waist and carries her to the king sized bed of their bedroom. He pulls open the curtain around the bed with one hand before tossing Byleth into the middle of the large bed.

Her body bounces upon landing on the bed face up as she watches her husband remove his undershirt revealing the muscled torso and the V-lines going down to his member which she now sees leaving a _ huge _ tent on his breeches.

She licks her bottom lip in anticipation and pushed herself up the bed to be able to rest her head on the fluffed up pillows.

Dimitri slowly climbs onto the bed looking like a predator on the hunt.

He caged her below his frame, his two hands beside her head and one of his legs between her thighs, dangerously close to her now aroused cunt tightening underneath her dress. 

Byleth raises her arms and wraps it around Dimitri's neck and tilts her head to slot her lips to his.

Dimitri bites Byleth's lower lip, which caused her to gasp, and tangled his tongue with hers. Byleth moans as they kiss turns heatedly. Dimitri's hands drifted to Byleth's clothed breast, roughly palming it before pinching the nipple which hardened beneath his hand and a groan from Byleth's mouth.

He pulls away from the kiss to liter her neck with bites, leaving behind red marks on her pale skin. He slips his hand underneath her back to try and pull the zipper down. A growl resounds from his throat when the zipper wouldn't give and ripped the dress off of her. 

He rapidly pulls the ripped cloth down and below her large breasts, placing his head onto her left nipple, sucking it and having the other pinched by his other hand.

He switches his head to the other nipple leaving his left hand wandering down her body landing on top of her thighs. He pulls away from the now hardened and pointy nipples and pushes himself back down to her legs.

He pulls the ruined dress off of her, letting his eye feast unto her delectable body. He pants deeply as he pushes her legs to the side and lowering his body to lay on the bed, now facing his beloved wet lace panties. His mouth waters in excitement. He gulps down and pushes the panties aside letting him see the glistening cunt of Byleth winking at him, beckoning him to thrust inside of her.

He pushes her legs up to the side and pushes her nose in deep and takes in her musky scent hearing Byleth moan his name loudly, her hands clutching on his hair.

"Dimitri! Ha...ha… Goddess… ngghhh… oh… go ahead Dima… ngghh *pant* let go Beloved" Byleth moaned as she clutched his hair like a lifeline.

He obliges and plunged his tongue into her glistening cunt. He sometimes wishes that he could taste her but alas he lost that during the tragedy. She continues to beg, mewl and moan as he continued to suck and lick her womanhood. He pulls away from her cunt to jam two of his fingers into his beloved, him seeing her back curved up away from the bed as he hits her pleasure spot. He rapidly pumps his fingers adding a third digit inside of her and sucking on her clit, sometimes flicking it with his tongue.

Byleth flings her head side to side moaning as her husband pleasured her. Her thighs tremble as she feels she is close. She covers her mouth with the back of her own hand, biting on it.

"Nghh Dima… Dima. Ha...ha… Ngghh." 

"Dima, ngggh so close. I'm gonna come!" Byleth said as her thighs wrapped around Dimitri's head.

Dimitri fastened his ramming of his fingers and sucked on Byleth's clit and feels her walls contract around his fingers. His name resounds around the room as Byleth moaned out his name as she comes unto his fingers and mouth.

She pants and closes her eyes in exhaustion as she recovers from her coming.

She opens her eyes to see Dimitri taking off his pants and underwear, his cock bouncing and hitting his abdomen, precum already spilling from the head. He pumps his erection, coating his cock with her juices. He holds her up and placed her on top of his lap. He hisses as her heat brushes with his engorged length.

She kneels on top him with one hand pressing on his chest and one wrapped around his cock pumping it and lining his member up.

Dimitri hisses and Byleth moans as she slowly lowered herself onto his length. She pants as she tries to get used to his size, rolling her hips.

He groaned lowly as he takes a hold of her hips. She pushes him to lay on the bed and slowly went up and down his length, her thighs straining as once she got used to his size once more, she began to bounce on his cock. He watches as her breasts jiggled up and down with the motion of her body.

She began to moan as she rode him, bouncing up and down his member. Dimitri gritted his teeth as her cunt tightened on his length. He pulls her closer to him, their mouths clashing on one another, a fiery kiss exchanged. He grabbed her hips and turns them over, pushing her legs up onto his shoulders and pushing his face close to hers. He lifts her bottom up and kneels on the bed, deepening his thrust into her.

"Nghh Dima!" She moaned.

"Beloved… ngh. I love you so much" he panted.

"Ah! Nggh, Love… you… Dima!" She said in between moans as he hits her spot.

He thrust with wild abandon into her, his balls slapping her thighs. 

"AH! Dima I'm comin-" her voice pitches high as she cums. 

Dimitri gritted his teeth still pumping his hips before slamming his cock inside, his cock letting out a stream of his cum inside of her cunt. 

The royal couple panted as they recovered from their high. Dimitri kisses Byleth's forehead before carefully pulling out of her. He stands and walks away from the bed and into the separate bathroom taking a towel and water to help clean his beloved.

He slowly dips the dry towel letting it soak some of the water and softly wash away the cum now coating her thighs and her sensitive womanhood. He carefully cares for Byleth as he washed away the sweat that accumulated from their activities before throwing the water away and cleaning the towel. He goes back to the room and sees that Byleth had fallen asleep.

He sits upon the bed and brushed some of the strands away from her face, letting a kiss hit her forehead.

"What a lucky man I am to have had you in my life… my beloved wife" 

He slips onto the bed and gathers Byleth in his arm, spooning her. He takes the warm blankets of the royal bed and covers their cooling bodies as sleep creeps onto him in a cool spring night.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (1)I got the meaning of the flowers in the garden from this website. I'm not sure if it's all right but I went with it. Here's the link so that you could also check it out for yourself!
> 
> https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings
> 
> Meaning of the Flowers:  
Amaryllis: symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty.  
Red Carnations: symbolizes love, pride and admiration  
Pink Carnations: symbolizes the love of a woman or a mother  
White Carnations: symbolizes innocence and pure love  
Chrysanthemums: symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life  
White Chrysanthemums: symbolizes truth and loyal love  
Daffodils: symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. (Though it does have a meaning of unrequited love so uhhh)  
Gardenias: symbolizes purity and sweetness. They tell the receiver that they are lovely.  
Gladiolus: symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The flower also signifies remembrance.  
Hydrangea: symbolizes heartfelt emotions. It can be used to express gratitude for being understood.  
Iris: symbolizes hope, cherished friendship and valor. A gift of iris bulbs brings hope with each returning spring.7  
Blue Iris: symbolizes faith and hope.  
Yellow Iris: symbolizes passion  
Peony: symbolizes bashfulness and compassion. It can also be used to express indignation or shame. It symbolizes a happy life, happy marriage, good health and prosperity.
> 
> https://homeguides.sfgate.com/type-flower-represents-hope-61132.html  
Snow Drops: symbolize hope for a friend in need. Snow drops make appropriate gifts for friends who are struggling with a difficult time and represent the hope that the darkness will lift and light will return soon.  
Anemones: represent the end of cold, dark days and the return of the sun.
> 
> (2) The Name of the child of both Byleth and Dimitri. So in the comic, it is Mikael and most name the child in honor of Jeralt and Lambert who are their fathers. But I wanted to give the child a name that I think they might love. So I looked up the name of Dimitri which says it's slavic meaning Earth Lover, a follower of Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and never-ending. So I looked up Slavic Names and came upon the name for him. This 2 names was what I picked but I almost picked Jans instead of Mirek.  
Feodor: A heavenly gift/a gift from above  
Mirek: A peaceful nature, ambassador of peace
> 
> Other names I thought of:  
Jans: God has been gracious; God is merciful; God has shown favor  
Sashmir: A peaceful defender  
Yaromir: A man of Peace  
Felix: A man who is blessed with good fortune, luck and success  
Casimer/Casimir/Casmir: A bringer of peace/He brought us peace
> 
> Thank you for reading! If ypu liked this, please read my other prompts for Dimileth Week and let me know what you think!
> 
> See you tomorrow~
> 
> Sept 22: Modern AU ✔  
Sept 23: Battle/Struggle ✔  
Sept 24: Future/Past ✔  
Sept 25: Wedding (tomorrow)


End file.
